What's In Project Q v1.7
Project Q v1.7 Release Date: December 2013 'q_!armoury' ADDITIONS UPDATES 'q_!fightingsfx' UPDATES appearance.2da visualeffects.2da 'q_2da' UPDATES appearance.2da doortypes.2da tailmodel.2da ttd01_edge.2da 'q_creatures' ADDITION Added Black Bear, Brown Bear, Kodiak Bear, and Polar Bear (O) Added Yuan-ti Invoker, Yuan-ti Necromancer, and Yuan-ti Priest (O) Added Troglodyte variants Added Mountain Giant (O) Added chromatic dragons (O) Added Fomorian Giant Added Stirge Added Mounts UPDATES 'q_items' ADDITIONS None UPDATES Reworked potion baseitem models so that potions now align properly in the Z axis when placed on the ground or on top of a placeable. Replaced loot bag model (it_bag.mdl) with a higher poly version, re-textured using the default placeable fabric texture (plc_RugMtlBlk.tga). 'q_placeables' ADDITIONS UPDATES - Reworked Hayrick (paf_z35.mdl) - Reworked Arcana: Ink and Quill (bhp_arcn3a.mdl) and Arcana: Ink and Quill S (bhp_arcn3a.mdl) 'q_portraits' ADDITIONS - po_ptr_c01_*.tga UPDATES 'q_race' ADDITIONS - Added teseltated versions of human female heads 001-003, 005 - Added teseltated versions of human male heads 001-005 - Added human head plt fixes by Rolo (pfh0_head028.plt, pfh0_head029.plt, pfh0_head152.plt) - Expanded the Social phenotype to all races and both genders. UPDATES - Fixed female shin (Toolset ID #042) so that it aligns properly with feet (pf*_shin*204.mdl) - Fixed female foot (Toolset ID #034) so that it aligns properly with shins (pf*_foot*204.mdl) *q_robe* ADDITIONS UPDATES *q_tilesets* ADDITIONS - TNO Tileset - Added missing Q foliage to the Dirt Road to Forest w/ door tile (tno11_h15_01) - Added missing minimaps for Platform and Gallows tiles - TTD Desert Tileset - Added oasis and stream terrain by Helvene UPDATES - Updated tno01palstd.itp (Removed Thatch_Mill_2x2_Road_Dirt and Mill_2x2_Road_Dirt groups - will not render)*** - Updated tno01.set - Moved Thatch_Mill_2x2_Road_Dirt and Mill_2x2_Road_Dirt group tiles to TILE#s 1269-1276 - Moved TILE# 1855 to TILE# 1277 - Deleted TILE# 1855 - redundant entry - Added reference to doortypes.2da for the Chapel door (affects all 3 chapel groups) - TNO Tileset - changed the door reference on TILE 551 from door #181 to door #381 (fixes the issue where chapel doors cannot be edited in the toolset). - Fixed minimap reference for the Chapel Bell Tower tile (tno11_m29_01) - Fixed a texture mapping issue for the Bioware Well tile (tno01_v00_02) - Fixed a walkmesh issue in Palisade Gate - Road tile (qno01_e01_03.mdl) - wrong walkmesh material defined - Fixed a walkmesh issue in Palisade Gate - Road, Dirt tile (qno01_e01_04.mdl) - wrong walkmesh material defined *q_vfxgui* UPDATES - Implemented the Amethyst Dragon's parrot vfx model fix (parrot vfx will now disappear when the parrot is unsummoned). *Base Modules* UPDATES - Implemented a module switch that allows Builders to turn OFF the multi-weapon requirement for the Demonblade fighting style. Default value is enabled. - Added a module switch allowing Builders to limit unarmed fighting styles to Monk characters only. Default value is disabled. Ammendments affect four scripts - q_inc_acp.nss, q_inc_switches.nss, q2_mod_def_load.nss, and q3_mod_def_load.nss. *ERF* ADDITIONS - Added a new ERF file (q_v17_tailor.erf) which includes an optional system for allowing players to customize characters using the PC parts added in Project Q (includes one placeable object, one dialog file, and 73 scripts) UPDATES - Updated the button blueprints to use the default xp2 placeable OnUsed script (x2_plc_used_act.nss) (The Project Q script q_plc_actdeact.nss can safely be removed) 15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC) <4> Known Bugs: 15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC) None 15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)~ <5> NWN/CEP Version Compliance: 15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)~ Project Q is a stand alone project that is not compliant with CEP. It has specific alterations in model types (like shields) that prevent it from being easily compatible. Andarian and the Amethyst Dragon created personal merger packages for Project Q and CEP - look to these works for guidance. 15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)~~ <6> System Notes: 15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)~~ None 15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)Cervantes35 (talk) <7> Builder Notes: 15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)Cervantes35 (talk) Previous versions of Project Q included a large number of BioWare overriding blueprints that appeared on both the standard and custom palettes. Thanks to work pioneered by Ben Harrison the duplication of blueprints on the custom palette has been resolved, returning full control of the custom palette to the Builder. Note: When you edit/copy a Project Q BioWare overriding blueprint the category will be defined as "UNASSIGNED". This is a side effect of the method used to prevent the blueprints from being duplicated on the custom palette. You MUST assign a new category to your blueprint before the toolset will allow you to save it. 15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)Cervantes35 (talk) 15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC) <8> Version Notes: 15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)Cervantes35 (talk) 15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Version 0.9: Beta Release! Version 1.0: Public Release Version 1.1: Emergency update with new !armoury hak Version 1.2: Halloween update Version 1.3: NWNe and Low models added to Q (plus some of our own) Version 1.4: Truck load of updates Version 1.5: Sleigh full of updates Version 1.6: March Madness updates 15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)Cervantes35 (talk) 15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC) <9> Credits: 15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC)Cervantes35 (talk) 15:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC) ## Q Team - Current Membership ## ** Project Lead ** Paul Ste. Marie (pstemarie) ** Art / Animation Team ** Gavin Dylan Jones (_six) Michael Petty (cervantes) Paul Ste. Marie (pstemarie) ** Code Development ** Paul Ste. Marie (pstemarie) ** Website Design** Tim McDaniel (Trickyhandz) ** Additional Team Members ** Charles Hayward (Rolo Kipp) Henesua John Hawkins (tom_banjo) Todd Milhoan (Gutwrench) Tony Donadio (Andarian) ## Project Credits ##